


Subplinian Explosion

by 110900



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Achilles Come Down, Astronomy Tower, Death, Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, I Found, Love, M/M, Songfic, TW: Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/110900/pseuds/110900
Summary: Songfic. TW: Suicide. Harry and Draco both feel the same way about themselves and each other.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 10





	Subplinian Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you all are well! I do not own the song "I Found" written by Joshua Keogh. I do not own the song " Achilles Come Down" written by David Le'aupepe. I do not own the books in the "Harry Potter" series written by J. K. Rowling. 
> 
> Keogh, J. (2014). I Found [Amber Run]. On 5am [Digital Audio Recording]. Livingston Studios, London, GB: RCA Victor
> 
> Le'aupepe, D. (2017). Achilles Come Down [Gang of Youths]. On Go Farther In Lightness [Digital Audio Recording]. Sony Music Studios, Sydney: Sony Music Australia
> 
> Rowling, J. K. (Author). (1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2003, 2005, 2007). Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (Books 1-7). New York City, New York, USA: Scholastic Press

>   
> Achilles  
> Achilles  
> Achilles come down, won't you  
> Get up off  
> Get up off the roof?  
> 

Harry  
Harry  
Harry come down  
Come down from the astronomy tower  
Killing yourself won't bring him back  
We need you

>   
>  And I'll use you as a warning sign  
>  That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind  
>  And I'll use you as a focal point  
> 

Draco  
Draco  
You're not losing your mind  
Don't use me as a focal point  
Killing yourself isn't an answer

>   
>  You're scaring us  
>  And all of us  
>  Some of us love you  
>  Achilles, it's not much but there's proof  
> 

Harry  
Harry  
We love you, please  
Please don't do this  
Have hope for yourself

>   
>  And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be  
>  Right in front of me  
>  Talk some sense to me  
> 

Draco  
Draco  
I love you  
Please stay  
I'm losing my mind 


End file.
